


The Tyrant

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: A poem about the rise and fall of Sillyvision





	The Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I sharted out. Hope you enjoy.

Eyes full of dreams  
Hearts full  
Hands empty

Young passion  
Racing minds  
Pencils running across pages

They worked  
They grew

Alike  
Synchronized  
Shared hopes  
Shared talents

But slowly  
They grew  
Apart

Dreams became stained  
Eyes grew cold and hard  
Youth chipped itself away  
It cracked

Useless efforts  
And yet  
They persisted

The sever grew  
A small imperfection between two  
It grew  
Became a tear  
Then a river  
Then an empty ravine

Finally

It broke

And alone they stood

Dreams took off  
Shooting like stars  
Spreading beams of light and stardust where they landed  
Leaving a mark on the vast sky

Slowly  
Slowly  
They lost their light

Darkness fell  
It dripped in  
Ever so gradually  
The drips grew louder  
And larger

Dripping down  
Few ran  
Those left behind were dragged under

On darkness and shattered dreams  
It grew  
Empty walls cut off the outside  
Black stained everything it could reach

And from the darkness  
Came  
A Tyrant

Soulless captives  
Left to His mercy  
Chained to their prisons  
Striving for joy

Anger  
Sorrow  
False smiles

He watched them like an eagle  
He listened like a wolf  
He preyed like a lion

The Tyrant cared not  
As long as His Kingdom grew, He was satisfied

Finally  
The waves caught up to Him  
The salt and sand washed away  
And with it  
The crooked empire fell

Permanently stained  
A single figure stood  
Alone  
Looking around at the emptiness  
The lost love  
The failed dreams  
The lonely wreckage  
The irreversible damage  
The eternal regret

The Tyrant had lost his crown.


End file.
